seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Elders of the Church of Torm
Procampur Council of Elders Church of Torm Circle of Elders: Majority rules on the circle of elders. There are 6 Elders. In most cases concerning the interpretation of the canon of Torm, the Church in Procampur defer to the Circle of Elders in Tantras. If the Procampur Circle has any sort of problem with a ruling, a clarification, or with a law being discussed in Tantras, they will send a delegation to plead their case. An amicable resolution has ever been sought and found. The Circle in Procampur handles all other matters of church politics as it applies to their city. This includes electing a representative onto the Royal Council, and seeing to the defense of the city from foreigners. The circle consists of: Lady Filrannan – 14th level Paladin. Filrannan is a graceful woman born of noble stock. She made a name for herself in Raven’s Bluff, and was a hero during the humanoid invasion. She also participated in several of the major battles against the Dark Armies in Cormyr. She is probably the most traveled member of the Circle and has always proven herself to be4 an excellent diplomat. Filrannan represents real-world leadership to the church in Procampur. After her arrest, she was able to give one last command: ‘Find Sir Arken, we need his aid’ Father Bronson-''' 15th level cleric. Bronson is the head priest in the church of Torm in Procampur. Bronson is an old man in his mid 70’s. He was Sir Thomas’s uncle. Officially he is retired from politics, but his opinion still carries considerable weight with both the people of Procampur and with the royal council. Bronson has grown rather cantankerous with age, but due to his age, experience, and wisdom, his words are often sought out by people of import.. Although technically retired, the father does not want to give up his seat. For one, there is a dearth of qualified applicants to fill his spot. Also, he is something of a fundamentalist, and as such is keeping the seat until he can ensure a cleric is ready to take it, as opposed to a paladin. While he holds no particular grudge against paladins, he feels that there should be an equal clerical presence on the circle. Bronson is the most orthodox member of the council. Father Bronson is very afraid that further conflict is unavoidable. He thinks that the church should cut political ties with the city altogether and just operate as a normal church in a city. He thinks that eventually, after Rendeth’s reign is over, the church could re-establish its place in the City. '''Father Anton – '''16th level priest. Father Anton is an extremely accomplished Battle Priest. He is a veteran of the campaign against the Tuigan many years ago. He is on the downside of his physical prowess (64 years of age), but his experience and magic more than make up for his diminished physical stature. Anton never really had a mind for politics or the desire to lead anything other than an army, but given the current state of the church, he knew it was his responsibility to take up a leadership position. '''Lord Lanegan – '''13th level paladin. Lanegan is a stout conservative. Lanegan often butted heads with his former commander, Sir Charles. Thus when Charles was banished, he chose not to leave with him as many others under his command did. Lanegan was promoted out of necessity. After the conflict he was the only member of the Lord rank left in the army (besides Lady Filrannan). Lanegan has no friends and is fairly mean spirited. He engenders very little camraderie among his men or among his fellow elders. His is, however, a capable tactician and field commander. '''Lord Macmurian – '''11th level paladin. Macmurian was promoted to the rank of Lord after the conflict. He is well liked by the other elders and is under the command of Lanegan while in the field. Macmurian is quite young, but shows lots of promise. '''Father Helio - 16th level Priest. Helio is a former Tantras priest. In the past this fact kept him off the circle. This was not due to any dislike of Helio, but rather due to political slants. Helio naturally supports politics from Tantras and as such proved to be somewhat unpopular in the politics of the Procampur church. In the current state, however, he fills his role adequately. Tantras Council of Elders Father Tully – Mother Esmerelda – Esmerelda is an old quiet woman. In her youth she was quite a warrior, but age and wisdom has tempered her outlook. Now she concentrates her efforts on philanthropy. She champions many charities in Tantras and beyond. She was the lone voice of pacifism when word of Tully’s death reached the circle. Once it was decided that the Council was declaring war on Procampur, Mother Esmerelda resigned her post. Thus this position in the council is now vacant. Father Grant – Cleric. Father Grant is a rotund man of 5 decades of life. In his more youthful days he was a feared privateer off the coast of The Vast. Now he is a feared privateer of all the Taverns and Eateries of Tantras. He is a drinker and a jokester. Many of the conservatives in the church dislike him, but they can find no lapses in his faith or his sense of duty (try as they might). Sir Corinth – paladin. Corinth is the most junior member of the circle. He attained his position due to his tireless missionary work. He has traveled far and wide spreading the word and teachings of Torm. It seems not a day goes by without some pilgrims filtering into the church lead there by the word of Corinth. In fact a small road has been created by the tramping feet of pilgrims and converts coming from Shou Lung. Sir Corinth is currently spreading the faith far the East, reportedly past even Shou Lung. Sir Alex Jhosston – Paladin. Jhosston is an able field commander for the mobilized forces of Tantras. Although, none publicly criticize his position on the circle or his position in the military, it is widely believed that he attained such heights mainly due to his family name and history. The Jhosston’s were at one point in time, the Leaders of the faith. A Jhosston has sat on the Circle of Elders for centuries. At one point 3 Jhosston’s anchored the circle (Jhosston’s grandfather and great uncles). It seems that over the last couple of generations the line has grown weaker. Father Imus- cleric. Imus is a dour man of middling years. He is the classic strict school teacher figure. Imus toes the line of ultra-orthodoxy, and is scathingly critical of anyone he considers to be too progressive. Imus is a valued source for his historical knowledge. He maintains the extensive church library, and could probably quote passages from most of the material housed within. Category:Arken War Category:Council of Elders